In certain fields of endeavor there is reliance on image information to gather intelligence. For instance, in the medical sciences diagnostic relies heavily on radiographic imagery. Radiographic imagery presents, broadly speaking, a projection view across a specimen (for instance a patient) that maps out the distribution of the amount of absorption suffered by an x-ray beam used to acquire the image. The interpretation of radiographic imagery may be challenging because certain structures of interest may lie either in front or behind highly absorbent anatomic structures such as bones. For instance, in chest radiography it is a frequently performed task to detect by means of radiographic imagery the presence of solitary pulmonary nodules (SPN). A number of techniques have been devised in the past to aid the physician with the task of interpreting such imagery. One such technique is dual energy subtraction techniques (DES) (see for instance Applicant's applicants WO/2011/077334). In DES adapted imagery (sometimes called “soft image”) is produced where contributions of highly absorbent structures (such as bones) have been suppressed. This is because the presence of “footprints” in the original image of such highly absorbing structures may hamper image interpretation. However, it has been observed that even with such sophisticated techniques available errors in the interpretation of image information may still occur.